The Unexpected
by NeJano
Summary: Something has been happening in the forest near Canada's house lately. The forest is always said to be magical yet creepy at the same time. But Canada always goes in there. It cheers him up whenever he is feeling down. However he went missing for a few days in the forest. America was worried about him and went to look for him. When America found Canada, Canada was actually attacked
1. America to the rescue

Look like I wrote another story~  
If you are wondering if my "Japan's memories" is discontinued. Nope!  
I have yet to think of how to continue so meanwhile I will write this story that has come to my mind~  
oh and since I exceeded the limit in putting the whole summary in the box and it stops halfway so I guess I will put it here for you to read  
With that enjoy~

Summary of whole story:

Something has been happening in the forest near Canada's house lately. The forest is always said to be magical yet creepy at the same time. But Canada always goes in there. It cheers him up whenever he is feeling down. However he went missing for a few days in the forest. America was worried about him and went to look for him. When America found Canada, Canada was actually attacked by a wild bear. He was later saved by America. But the strange thing is that why did the bear attack Canada? Usually the wild animals in there won't attack humans and especially them,nations. It's up to the two brothers to solve this mystery. Read on to find out~

Summary of chapter 1:

Canada has been missing for a few days and America is worried about his brother so he decided to went to look for him. He soon ended up in front of the forest. A forest where Canada always go to. He then decided to go in to look for Canada. He manage to find Canada,but…..Read on to find out~

* * *

"Oi~ Canada? Where are you?" America called out, trying to find his brother. It seems that Canada has gone missing for a few days. And America is getting a little worried. Soon he ended up in front of the forest. Silence broke out for a while. "This is where Canada always go to...I have always followed him here...Whenever he came here, he seems sad..." America thought.

"Will he be in there? Though it seems dangerous...It's worth to take the risk just to find him…." With that he went into the forest in search of his brother.

"A-America, is that you?" Canada called out. He was happy to hear his brother's voice. Apparently he was found somewhere in the forest, being spotted by a wild bear, that is not Kumajirou."Help me…." Canada called out again

"Canada!" America manage to hear his brother's voice and immediately he rush over to help his brother. When he reached there, he saw the wild bear that is in front of Canada. That bear doesn't look friendly. He thought. I have to help him. With that he took a branch which is near to him and rush over, hitting the bear hard with the branch he got in his hand; though it doesn't seem effective at all. "Canada,are you alright?" He asked his brother.

Canada replied that he is fine but warn his brother to just run away. It appears that Canada has sprained his leg when he was running away from the bear before America came. "Just run…."

"No! I won't leave you alone with this wild bear here." America replied back, still trying to shoo the bear away. "We will escape together!" Soon America realized that Canada has sprained his leg and thus he offers his help. "You seem to have sprained your leg! Let me carry you and we will run away from this bear together. I promise that I will protect you right?" America said like he was a true hero.

Upon hearing what his brother had said, Canada was astonished by his brother's bravery. "America...I, never thought that my brother would be my hero" Canada replied.

"Of course I will be your hero. Didn't I made a promise that I will protect you and someday I will make people see you as Canada and not me! Come let's go!" With that America carried his brother and run as quickly as he could. But the wild bear is still chasing after them.

Few hours has pass, and America manage to let the bear lost track of them. But it looks like they are lost in the forest. "It's getting late...We better set up a camp here with what we got for now...How's your leg? I guess I will need to find something to heal that leg of yours" He asked worriedly, although he still panting from all those running away from the bear.

"I'm fine….and I'm sorry for making you worry…." Canada feels a little sad that he even brought America into this mess. He was actually going to visit his brother's house to make him taste some hamburgers that Canada made for the first time, but he got lost on the forest as a bear chased him, probably smelled that homemade snack. "Err... America, would you like to, taste it? It's not good but, I hope you like it" The Canadian asked holding out a box with homemade hamburgers in it.

America smiled as he accepts his brother homemade Hamburger. When he took a bite of the hamburger, he was rather happy about it. "It's delicious~ you did a great job in making it~" He replied with a smile on his face

"Canada...Are you lonely?" America asked a weird question all of a sudden. Silence broke out for a while. And finally Canada spoke, "Eh? Me? I'm not lonely! Why would I be-" he paused for a while, wanting to lie his brother about his feelings but he still say it out, "... well, a little"

America sighs as he starts to apologize. "I am sorry...that you were always mistaken as me and took all the punishment that was supposed to be punished on me." He took a deep breath and continued, "I promise! I will definitely make others see you as Canada." Although another silence broke out and to break the silence, America asked a question which he has been wanting to ask the Canadian, "Oh and and this forest...you seem to like it don't you? I always seen you went in here when you are feeling down...And when you are here,you will start smiling..."

Canada gave a slight smile and told America that he really like this forest a lot. A childhood memory that he will not forgot which made him really love this forest. It was when they were young and Canada was lost in this forest, feeling scared. But he was found by his brother, America and brought him home. Canada thought that America might have already forgotten about it but this is something that he will never forget.

Upon hearing his brother's explanation, America remembered that childhood memory. He remembered that they almost got kidnapped by some stranger who wants to sell them away, but somehow they were saved by an unknown being. It was probably the Magical creatures that they can't see. America laughs when he told his brother about the magical creature. "I didn't quite help you a lot at that time. I only brought you home, that's all…..But I weren't able to protect you from those stranger….." America said, still feeling that he was useless back then.

But Canada broke the tense and sad atmosphere by saying that his brother still came to his rescue. "If you haven't rescued me, who know what could have happened. I want to thank you for that,brother." With that the American smiled again and gave a reply, "No need to thank me…I did what I should do,like any brother should do"

"Well, will you be alright here?" America questioned his brother. "I need to go find some material so that we can set up camp. And I have to find it before it gets dark…."

Canada just gave a nod and smiles at his brother. "I'll be alright here.I am Canada, the brother of the hero."

After hearing that his brother will be alright, America quickly went off to look for food and material. And finally he came back from the hunt. He gave a sigh of relived that he was glad that he made it back without bumping into the bear that attacked them earlier. He quickly settles down and starts to set up tent, using some long branches and big leafs. "That will do for now I guess…..Now I guess we will have to prepare some food as well right?" He questioned but his voice was wavering as if it's getting weaker and weaker.

"Brother,do you know how to make fire?" The Canadian asked. America gave a nod but instead of him doing he asked if his brother would like to make it. "Would you like to make it? I am kind of feeling a little tired though"

When Canada heard what his brother had asked, he was all pumped up and ready to make the fire. "I want to do it!"

"Ok I will let you do it then….I sort of needs some rest…." With that America let Canada to set up the fire while he rest. He went over to a tree and leans on it to take a rest.

As the Canadian was all pumped up in making the fire,he starts singing a song.

~Maple Syrup & Pancakes!

Let's eat them together while they're still warm

Watching the Aurora in Yellowknife

Slowly enjoying the happy times

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada!"~

America gave a smile when he heard the song. America has always like to hear his brother sing as it always calms his mind. I feel really tired all of a sudden….is it because of the injuries…oh no my vision is getting blurry….The American thought as he slowly falls unconscious

"…."

"Injuries?" Canada thought. It seem like America accidentally mutters out some of his thoughts subconsciously. Soon Canada began to worry. "America, are you alright?" He asked as he walk toward his brother to check on his condition.

However there was no reply. It seem like the injuries has really made America fall unconscious. Suddenly, America fell off from the place he was leaning on. When he fell onto the ground, his injuries were visible to Canada. A long claw mark was seen on America's back. And he is bleeding. It appears that he was attacked by the bear when he went to search for material and food. Luckily he managed to escape from the bear and made it back to Canada. But he lied to Canada that he was lucky that he didn't bump into the bear in order to not worry Canada.

"America!" Canada's calling him repeatedly and yet, he still hasn't responded. Canada felt useless now, his brother was hurt and there was nothing he could do.

"No, now I'LL be the hero.."

His leg still aching, Canada stood up and picked up his brother. He remembered the last time he got lost there as a little kid like it was yesterday, he remembered every turn, and every step he took with his brother. He gave out all his strength and managed to get out of the forest.

"Canada?..." America mutters restlessly. America wanted to get off Canada but he couldn't as he feels too weak due to losing a lot of blood. His visions are blurry but he can see that Canada is really worried about him and is currently trying to save him.

It's my turn to be saved huh? America thought.

He tried moving his hand and touched Canada's cheek and finally said,"looks like a hero was save by his brother instead huh?" With that he lost his conscious again as he really couldn't stand the pain and losing a lot of blood

...

* * *

And that's the end of Chapter one~ What do you think?

Did it make you anxious?

well the next chapter is already updated. Read on to find out what happen in next chapter~

And please do leave a review behind if possible~

With that Thanks for reading~


	2. Eh? Kumajirou attacking them?

Summary:

America finally woke up. Although his injuries are not fully recovered yet, he is still able to walk. They enjoyed their day for a while; having breakfast together; walking in the park together; playing games together. After a playing a certain game, they decided to rest but something happen…. Read on to find out~

* * *

A few days have pass. And America finally wakes up. He woke realizing that he has bandages on. "Canada?" He also realize that his brother has fell asleep beside him while treating his wound and taking care of him. He tried to get off the bed but he still feels a little pain from his injuries. At least is not as painful as the time when he was clawed by that bear. "argh...I hope these injuries will heal soon..."He said as he patted Canada's head and mutters," Thank you for saving me that time..."

"I am Canada…." Canada mutters in his dream. When America heard that,he gave a laugh, "Well I know you are Canada…." But soon he starts wondering about where is the bear that Canada had always carried with soon Canada starts muttering in his dream again. It appears that he is having a dream about telling Kumajirou that America will like the hamburger he made.

Upon hearing that,America gave a smile and decided not to disturb his brother who is fast asleep and having a good dream." I guess I will go prepare some breakfast for him" America slowly stands up and tries to walk to the kitchen. It was rather painful with those wound but it's still manageable for him to walk to the kitchen. And finally he reached the kitchen. "hm...I guess I will try making pancake for him then" With that he start to make some pancakes. He actually made some pancakes with chocolate syrup. "Done~ I hope he will like it" After he finishes making the pancakes, he slowly walks back into the room and wake Canada up for his breakfast.

Canada woke up when he heard America's he was surprise that his brother is walking. "America?! You can walk now?!" He questioned his brother but soon he stopped questioning when he smelled something lovely; Pancakes. "Hmm.. something smells lovely.."

America just gave a smile and replied to Canada that he will be fine although it's still a little painful. He also later told Canada that he made some pancakes for him and it's at the kitchen.

Upon hearing that,Canada was really delighted and runs to the kitchen." You made them with chocolate syrup?" He question America. America laughs and gave a nod. "A new taste will be nice~would you try them out?" He asked

"Of course! It's made by America so it has to taste great" With that Canada took a bite of the pancake. There was silence for a while but soon Canada gave a smile. "I knew it,it tastes sweet and nice, it's like I'm the pancake and your'e the chocolate syrup. When united, it's great"

America was really delighted that he blushes upon hearing Canada saying that it's like they are that he thanked Canada and starts eating the Pancake as well. He also later suggested if they should go out and have some fresh air after they are done with their breakfast. Canada agrees to it.

After they manage to finish their pancakes, they went out for a walk.

"Having some fresh air is great~ It even help to make my injuries feel better" America said while trying to remove his bandages. When he remove his bandage, the claw mark is reveal. "ah~ The bear really made a big scar on me"

But when Canada saw America removing his bandages,he quickly stop him from doing so and advise him not to do so as it might get infected. Upon hearing Canada's advice, America apologizes and tried to put his bandages back but he failed to do so. "Whoops" Just by looking at how his brother failed to put the bandages back, Canada offered his help and put the bandages back carefully. "Brother... even though I know your'e strong, you should be careful with yourself…."

However America just gave a laugh and promise Canada that he will not worry him like this ever again. "Thanks for helping me to put the bandages back" He thanked Canada, patting Canada's head. "You're welcome, America…."

With that America stands up and resumes their walk in the park.

As they walk, they passes by the forest that they were lost yesterday night. Just by looking at it even in the day, still make America remember what happen. The forest also seems creepy in the day yet magical. It's weird how they describe the forest.

"Say…Canada, how did you get out of the forest with me carrying on your back?" America questioned Canada.

Canada was surprise when America asked that question. "Well…. it's just because of my will to save you... But if you ask me to carry you now, I probably can't" Canada replied with a laugh. And soon America join in the was glad that Canada actually has such will to save also told Canada that maybe he is actually strong but he just doesn't know about it.

As they chat and walk along the forest, America gave a look at the forest and still feels insecure. Soon he starts to wonder why the bear attacked them. "I wonder why the bear attacked us…. Usually it won't attack humans especially us, Nations" He questioned just gave a shrug showing that he does not know why but gave a comment about it that perhaps that bear was attracted by the scent of the burgers.

But America just doubted it as bears do not eat burgers. America gave a frown and replied, " I usually went into the forest and I always have burger with me but nothing happen..." "This forest is just getting weirder and weirder" He questioned again.

"Yeah…to tell you the truth Kamajirou has been acting a bit weird lately….." Canada suddenly remembered something and told America about his pet bear. There was silence for a while again. "Come to think of it where is Kumajirou?" America questioned. Canada later gave an explanation that Kumajirou has been leaving the house frequently without telling him and also that Kumajirou has not been talking to him much either.

This made America to think even further. This also made him to start questioning more about it. "Hm strange...I wonder what happen...is it because of the forest? Well since people say that the forest is creepy yet magical...do you think is England's fault again?"

"

E-England-san?! I don't think he has something to do with this...or does he?" Canada replied feeling a little confused. But then America made another conclusion that according to his memory, the bear that attacked them doesn't really belong to this forest as he has never seen that breed before,which make him think that it might be the source of this causes.

Canada just shook his head showing that he doesn't really know anything about it. "If only my injuries were healed then I would go and check about it...If this goes on things might get worst..." America gave a sigh and began to get worried and fear that what will happen next.

When Canada heard that, he quickly stopped America before he can do anything stupid. "You should think about resting,America! I don't really want to be worried... we'll check it out when your'e healed completely, okay?" America has no choice but to agree with it as he does not want to worry Canada anymore.

They continue to walk along the forest and suddenly America made another suggestion on what they should do just replied that it's up to his brother to choose. So America suggested on playing ball game as he hasn't been playing much with Canada lately. "How about…."

"How about.." Canada questioned,still waiting for an answer. "Soccer~ Since we are at the park~" America replied and later asked if Canada knows how to play. But it appears that Canada do not know how to play soccer. And when America knew that,he gave a smile at Canada and told him that he will teach him how to play.

America starts off with teaching Canada how to snatch the soccer ball from each other as there were only the two of them to play soccer. America starts to kick the ball and called out to Canada," Come and try to snatch the ball from me by kicking~" Canada follow what his brother told him to do but instead of kicking the ball,he accidentally kicks his brother's leg. "Ahh, I'm sorry!"

And of course America falls down but he didn't mind and told Canada to continue. This time round it's Canda's turn to kick the ball while America tries to snatch from him. Canada starts off by kicking the ball lightly but America soon runs beside him and gave him advice that he should kick the ball harder. "Try and kick will help"

And in fact, Canada tries to kick the ball harder and the ball flew very far away. "Is this good enough?" America just stands there and look at the ball flying very far away from them. He praised Canada that he did a great job and have good strength. "I can't even see the ball anymore" He ruffled Canada's hair as he continues to praise him. But late he suggested that they should do something that is suitable for the both of them. "What would you like to do?this time,it's your turn to decide~" He asked Canada with a bright smile on his face.

And apparently Canada suggested that they should just relax at the part since he is getting rather worried about America's wound reopening again if he strains himself. America just agrees to it and soon he start looking around for a spot to lie on. "~ how about…..we lie down on that spot and rest and also enjoy the view..." He suggested while point at a spot.

Feeling delighted,Canada agrees to it. They walk to the spot that America has suggested and immediately America lie down. "it's windy and refreshing~" Canada can't help but to agree with him as the air is really refreshing. America also state that this place seems to be a nice spot to fall asleep. And soon he fell asleep but was awaken by Canada's warning. It seem that Canada has notice something in the bushes. "Huh? What is it?" America asked. Canada points at the bushes showing America that there is something moving in there. "A-America…Look over there…."

America took a look at it and asked if Canada want to check it out. Feeling a little nervous, Canada still agrees to it. The two brothers walks over to check it out and it turns out that it was actually Kumajirou. But something seem weird about him.

"K-Kumajirou? is that you?" The Canadian questioned upon seeing his pet bear. But America warn his brother to be careful as something seem off with his bear. "I am scared…" The Canadian told his brother.

And suddenly Kumajirou starts attacking Canada.

"Canada!"

* * *

I am going to leave it here~ Yes a cliffhanger perhaps.

Just kidding~ It's already updated. Read on to find out what happen in next chapter

And please do leave a review behind if possible

With that Thanks for reading~


	3. America Vs Kumajirou!

Summary:

When Kumajirou attacked Canada, America manages to push Canada away before it attacked Canada. However his wound almost reopens. Since the two of them can't hurt Kumajirou as it is Canada's friend or pet, so America decided that they should run. However they can't run forever right? They must do something about it. Read on to find out~

* * *

"Canada!" America shouted as he quickly pushes Canada away from Kumajirou avoiding the attack. However this almost causes America's wound to reopen. "Ouch…Are you alright?" America asked worriedly.

Canada immediately stands up without any problem and told his brother that he is alright. However the danger is not over yet. Kumajirou is about to attack again. "what is going on here..." America thought. However without further ado,America turns to Canada and grab his hands. "Let's run,Canada!" With that the two brothers starts running.

Canada was rather worried about Kumajirou and asked America, "America, w-what should we do? You can't hurt him, you just.. I won't allow you to hurt him" Canada does not want anyone to hurt Kumajirou especially when he is his friend. America just nods and assured that he will not hurt Kumajirou,as he knows that Kumajirou is his brother's friend. But if they don't do anything about it, they will be the one in trouble. "...but what can we do?let's run for now" America said as he grabs Canada even tighter and start does not want to lost the grip of his brother while running. As they run, Kumajirou starts chasing them as well.

"* Kuma..jirou.. I..." The Canadian gave a worried look at his friend as American has no choice but to apologise as he could not do anything about it. But he got an idea. "Canada do you think you can do something about him?like make him recognize you..." He asked his brother.

"Okay" Canada turns around to see his friend. Kumajirou just stared at him as Canada gets closer. As he tries to pat his head, Kumajirou looks like he's about to attack him.

America went beside Canada incase kumajirou in the end kumajirou still attack."Canada!" America blocked the attack and was hurt by it appear that kumajirou has hit the part where America was clawed by the wild now his wound has reopen."tsk" But America didn't care about the pain and with his last strength,he knock kumajirou out,making kumajirou unconscious. "I am sorry...but I can't hurt you...the only thing I can do now is make you unconscious...arg" America fell to his knee almost fainting due to his wound reopening

"..."

Canada couldn't decide who to be more worried at. "America! It's all my fault again.. I shouldn't have been such a coward and defended myself…."

America tried to stand up and pats Canada's head. "It's not your fault...Sorry that I made you worried again. Isn't it a brother's job to take care of his brother as well? like taking care of one another...so don''t blame yourself...and take care of Kumajirou..."after using his last strength to say that, he fell unconscious again.

* * *

Oh another cliffhanger perhaps~

Hehe~ Well fear not I will update soon

Oh and good news! I finally have ideas on how to continue the "Japan's memories" story~

So stay tune alright ^^

And lastly do leave a review behind if possible

With that Thanks for reading~


End file.
